


New York State of Mind

by andy_qinxin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff, I love NYC so it's not in London, NYC, New York City, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_qinxin/pseuds/andy_qinxin
Summary: Modern AU, Newtina.It’s New York City, where everything happens. Memories scattered around the city, their memories.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Grand Central

**Author's Note:**

> Morden as in around 2000, so except cell phones and airplanes, but not smart phones.  
> AU but somewhat based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning in October when President Picquery sent Auror Porpentina Goldstein to the Grand Central station where a wizard had just performed magic in front of No-Majs. It was just another one of those every-day cases, no need to bring a partner.

Another European wizard, definitely. Every American witch of wizard conceals themselves so perfectly. They dress like the No-Majs and would only change with their wand when it’s 110% safe. They are so fluent with US dollars that sometimes, they would purchase magical stuff with dollars; well, after all, almost all of the magical shops are hidden behind a non-magical front. And most New York wizards and witches find the No-Maj subway rather convenient, if not smelly. After all, it’s too much a risk apparating in such a highly-populated city, unless you are so familiar with the area that you know a spot no one would pass-by, or it’s an official apparition location.

The MACUSA was proud of their witches and wizards. They hide well, really well. But there are always Europeans who would wear robes everywhere, seen flying of apparating or casually waving their wand to obliviate a No-Maj only to be seen by a couple more.

Tina heard her own sharp breath when she stepped into the main concourse. A wizard, thankfully wearing suit and tie, carrying a leather briefcase, had his wand out running around and bumping into No-Majs, seemly chasing after something. She debated with herself whether she should call for back-up. Afterall, quite a lot obliviation would have to be done.

She ran down the stairs, catching said man by the arm merely a second after he caught a tiny creature, which was shoving a necklace inside it’s stomach. A niffler, Tina recognized, from the drawing of the creature on her Ilvermorny textbooks. Aurors have to act fast, and after years of working as one, she managed to disarm the man nonverbally with her wand hidden inside her sleeve. The two of them standing so close that no one would see his wand flying a few inches into her pocket.

“MACUSA.” She identifies herself, her right hand still firmly holding his left wrist.

He said nothing. And he didn’t move.

To his surprise, the witch fished out a cell phone, a Muggle-kind-of-device, from the trench coat pocket his wand was in.

“Hey, this is Goldstein. Grand Central, gonna need some help with tracking down people, you know.”

No-Majs passing by around them. Of course she didn’t reveal anything with that phone call. “Com’on, Mister European!” Tina started pulling him towards one of the exits.

“Newt Scamander, I am British.” He snapped out of his thoughts.

With her wand in here sleeve, she silently unlocked a “Staff Only” door steps away from the exit as she reached for the doorknob, making it look like the door was never locked and she was simply supposed to enter. It was a supply closet, a tiny one. The door closed behind Newt. He turned a little to face her, trapped in-between a shelf full of plastic bottles and her slender body.

For some reason, he stopped breathing as he looked into her eyes; her dark eyes shining in the dim closet.

It was a split of second before she disapparated, taking him along.

Newt would then be registered by a mid-aged witch, named Andrea, before been taken into an interrogation room, questioned by the witch who caught him and another younger wizard. His niffler, tied with an invisible leash, at the corner of the room. His briefcase and wand on the table.

“I am Claude, and this is Goldstein, we will be asking you a few questions.” The young man started.

It was routine work for the American Aurors. Anthony Claude would ask Newt about his work, his niffler and his briefcase.

To be honest, Newt was very glad as MACUSA had lifted the ban on magical creatures a couple years ago. He told the Aurors about him studying creatures in their nature inhabitant around the globe and writing a book on them; and that he had just arrived in NYC via train from Arizona, since it was his first time visiting the city, he had decided against apparition.

“Good choice, man.” Said Claude, “And I would suggest you resort to the Floo-network and No-Maj transportation unless you know your destination very well, while you are in the United Stated. You may find a booklet on NYC official apparition locations at the info desk, but still, be careful. The concealing of our community is not an easy thing here in the States.”

Tina Goldstein remained silent the whole time, carefully watching both men was all that she did. Anthony Claude did all the talk. Newt would sometimes glance up at her eyes, and then look back down at his own hands.

Towards the end of the questioning, Anthony Claude wrote something on a paper and shown it to Tina. She nodded.

_How odd, wizards writing with a quill on Muggle paper._

But before he could think more of it, the younger Auror cleared his throat and started telling him of their decision.

It was a minor incident, after all. Aurors had oblivated all the No-Majs who saw Newt’s wand or the niffler. All the shiny stuff stolen by the niffler was returned.

Newt would pay a fine, which would be removed from his Gringotts account. And a charm would be put on his case making it only possible to open when Newt and his case are safely inside his motel room. Fortunately, he had decided to stay at a wizard-owned establishment.

“Great work, Anthony.” Tina smiled as the other Auror stood and move towards the door, “You might not need supervision soon”. She waved her wand, the niffler flew into the case and the case secured with magic.

“How do you know I won’t be able to remove your charm and open my case?” Newt raised an eyebrow, but not looking at her, a ghost of smile on his lips.

“Oh you might, but we will find out.” Tina placed the tip of her wand atop of the case, mumbling some long and complicated spell. Silver sheer appeared around the briefcase, before fading down.

Tina would later escort Newt out of the MACUSA building, they remained silent. Neither would admit to stealing glances at each other occasionally. Somehow, perfect timing perhaps, their eyes didn’t meet.

“Goodbye, Mr. Scamander. Walk two blocks you will find the subway uptown to your motel. I hope not to see you here again.” Tina turned around back into the MACUSA building.

“Well, goodbye Ms. Goldstein.” His voice merely audible.

* * *

If Porpentina Goldstein were to think back on everything, she would admit Grand Central is where it started. But she would never say it out loud. Then again, her sister Queenie doesn’t need confirmation to realize something is off.

“Spill, Teenie.” Queenie smirked, “I’ve heard your mind saying _He is cute_ numerous times in the past three days.”

“Get outta my head.” Tina sat down by her sister on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in hand.

Queenie stared at her sister, smiling, not saying a word. She could hear other’s thoughts, but not going through their memories without making said people physically uncomfortable. Tina had learned to NOT THINK if she didn’t want her sister to hear.

“Well?” Queenie’s patience broke ten minutes later. She had finished her drink, a smudge of cream on her upper lips.

Tina motioned for the blonde to get rid of the cream, before offering, “Fine, it’s just a guy I came across the other day. A British guy waving a wand in front of a thousand No-Majs.”

“Right-------” Queenie’s eyes filled with playfulness. “You can ask him out you know, as long as he is not one of those die-hard criminals.”

Tina choked on her hot chocolate.

Queenie laughed, waving slightly as a “good night” as she walked into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first time trying out a magical fic. I will fit Jacob into this story, as the pre-established boyfriend of Queenie’s, in later chapters.  
> Also, I just love NYC so much, but I don’t live there. So, still might get some facts wrong.


	2. New York Public Library

When an American Auror needs information on urban myth, or unofficial history, they would turn to the library midtown, or rather “Old Willy”, William Wyczenski, the chief librarian in the magic section of New York Public Library.

The magic section was located underground, taking up 2 floors, inside the marble-structured facility on the Fifth Avenue. The upper floors are for No-Majs.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Goldstein, what can I do for you today?” Old Willy greeted.

Tina smiled, asking about the tale of a once-renowned family moved to the city from the Mid-West right after the Great Depression.

“The Mason Family.” Old Willy slightly leaned forward, “And their jewel box. Someone sighted the jewel box after all those years?”

“Nothing can get pass you, Willy.”

“Well then, follow me, Ms. Goldstein.” He began leading Tina down another flight of stairs into one of the largest halls. “And if you do find that box, you are buying me pizza for a year.”

Tina chuckled, “It’s the seventh time wizards telling MACUSA they saw that jewel box, six investigations and nothing. What makes you think it’s different this time.”

“You being here asking about the past.” Old Willy stopped in front of one of the giant bookshelves.

He located the book a few minutes later, _Goblins and their Best Alchemy—Tales of the Mason Family, by Francis Mason_.

“Francis Mason, I believe he still lives in St. Louis, the last Mason alive. He stayed behind when the family moved to New York. Weird guy, never married, no kids. That family was falling, moving helped nothing. Francis wrote about the raise and falls about his family after all his brothers passed away here, and let’s be honest, he want’s much of a writer, it’s plain fact-telling, if not boring. No publisher would take his manuscript, but the library archived it.”

Tina took the book from Old Willy and flipped it open, staring at the sketch of a goblin holding a jewel box, a niffler poking out its head from the box.

“Everything you can find about the family and the jewel box is in this manuscript. But I should warn you, get some coffee, it’s terribly boring writing.”

Tina smiled and breathed a “thank you” to Old Willy.

“Oh, it may not be true, but there once were people saying…” Old Willy offered the last piece of information, “If you are a Mason, you need a niffler to open the box; if you are not a Mason, you need a niffler to find the box.”

One hour later, Tina was staring at the paragraph describing the jewel box. _“Just a brass box, about half the size of a shoebox. The Goblin-made metal don’t show it’s true colors unless with the right magic.”_

_True colors, must be the sapphires wizards had been trying to steal._

But if the urban myths were true, someone was able to find the jewel box and remove one single piece of sapphires from the outside of the box before it turned back into brass and disappearing.

The sighting of the box two days ago, was about a brass box, not a sapphire-inlaid one. _Well then, I need a niffler._

Tina was assigned not to get the box, but what’s inside. Something extremely powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands, as Madam Picquery told her.

_“My family had nothing inside the jewel box at the time it went missing, but the power it absorbed in the past centuries lies within. As every Goblin art, it became stronger with the power placed within. But it’s a box, it does not bear the possibility to attack, to harm. But in the event of another goblin-made placed within, that item will absorb all the power the case had. The jewel box, is a box of unleashed power. Though, only a Mason would be able to possess that power."_

It indeed was the most tedious book Tina had ever read. After a short description of the jewel box, Francis wrote pages after pages about the love affair of one of his great-uncles.

Tina stood up from her seat at the back of the reading room, waving her wand signaling the seat taken, before walking out. She needed coffee.

She bumped into a man as she was exiting the room, who seems to be returning a pile of books. _Water Creatures of the Five Great Lakes_ dropped with a thud.

“Sorry about that” He mumbled, with a British accent.

“Mr. Scamander.” Tina realized who that was. Was it because of the awkwardness of not watching when walking and bumping into someone whose view blocked? Her heart skipped a beat.

“Ms. Goldstein.” Newt placed his books down, smiled at the women behind the desk. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Research, for work.” They moved aside so that the witch behind Newt can return her books.

Then it struck her. _This man had a niffler!_

Three pieces of the puzzle. The jewel box, Mr. Mason in St. Louis, and a niffler.

“Mr. Scamander, I recall you being a magizoologist?” She tentatively asked.

“Yes.” He was not looking in her eyes.

Tina took a deep breath as awkwardness start to appear. As an auror, she sure wasn’t the best at talking to people. Well, interrogations don’t count.

“Actually, if you don’t’ mind, I could use some information on magical creatures.”

He glanced at her eyes before dropping his head again. “Er, sure. I’d love to help.”

Tina frowned as she saw a bowtruckle sticking his head out from his breast pocket. The green creature was watching her.

Newt caught Tina staring, looked down. “Get in there, Pickett.”

“Well, how about I buy you some coffee and pastry and we can talk, Mr. Scamander?” Tina offered with a smile.

“Yeah, sure. And you can call me Newt.”

“Tina, short for Porpentina.” Their eyes met for the first time that day, as Tina offered her hand for Newt to take for disapparition.

To his surprise, as they walked out of the alley, Tina led him to a muggle ( _No-Maj, he reminded himself_ ) café.

“This is Jacob, a family friend, he makes the best pastries.” Tina introduced one of the guys behind the counter to Newt.

Newt waved, slightly and awkwardly. He had figured it would be a bad idea trying to shake hands with someone wearing oven mitts.

Tina paid for her flat white and his Earl Grey.

Jacob offered them a large plate of his Danish Pastry with different fruit toppings. “Bossman ain’t here today, Tina. Danish on the house!”

“You don’t own the place Jacob; it doesn’t count as _on the house_ ”. Tina smirked.

Jacob only shrugged.

The witch and the wizard took their seats at a corner of the café. Tina waved her forearm slightly. Newt realized her wand was again in her right sleeve. The No-Majs wouldn’t hear a thing.

“Well, what can I do for you Tina?” Newt sipped his tea.

The two of them would then talk about nifflers. His many stories about nifflers and how it’s impossible to find one in North America these days. Tina sighed, telling him a niffler might be a key piece to a case she is working on with her trainee, Claude.

Newt chuckled. “The guy interrogated me, a trainee?”

Tina nodded, looking right into his green orbs.

“Well, I can always show you my niffler so you can know about them better.” Newt offered as he drank the last of his already cold tea. Looking down at his magically-locked case, he added, “Though you may have to lift the charm, or visit me at my hotel.”

Tina finished her coffee, “Thank you for your offer, Newt. But I need to finish reading the manuscript. Tomorrow?”

“Yes of course, I don’t have any plans tomorrow yet.” He blushes, to his own surprise.

“I have a meeting that might take up the entire morning. Early afternoon then?”

“I will be at my room.”

“Actually, let’s meet somewhere else.” Tina knew MACUSA was spying on Newt’s hotel room, after all, she ordered it.

“Sneakoscope.”

It was Tina’s turn to blush. “We won’t want you letting anything out of that case. MACUSA was worried, all the beasts you carrying around.”

Newt shrugged. _She is right, though, they don’t harm, but sure can cause a lot of trouble in a city filled with muggles._

Tina’s cell phone rang during their silent moment. It was Claude, filling her in about some paperwork they need to add about a pervious case. Tina sighed, telling Claude to leave the paperwork and she will handle them, and that Claude should leave for St. Louis to locate Mr. Mason. “I’ll send you an owl, with all the information you need tomorrow morning once I get all the useful stuff from his manuscript, you should check with local Aurors tonight and get started.” With that she ended her phone call.

She looked up apologetically at Newt. “Why don’t we meet here at the café? I will definitely need coffee after all the paperwork tonight and meeting tomorrow. And I can take you somewhere safe for you to open the case.”

Newt nodded. “Sure.”

They agreed to meet at 2PM the next day as they walked back to the alley, Newt apparated back to his motel room and Tina to the library.

Andy the barista nudged Jacob, “First time seeing your soon-to-be sister-in-law with a guy.”

“You got me man, you got me.” Jacob decided he would ask Quennie when he gets off work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I visualize the scenes, Tina (with the looks of Katherine Waterston of course) would be wearing black trench coat and white or light-blue shirt, kinda like Detective Lilly Rush in Cold Case the TV series. Her hair would be the way Katherine’s during all those COG interviews, as in, much longer than in the FB films. Newt, on the other hand, is the way he is in the film, minus the bow tie.  
> Also, Jacob doesn’t own a bakery, he works for a café. I mean, where would he get those occamy eggshells?  
> And then, about the awkwardness. I see Tina as a competent Auror, thus even if her interpersonal skills weren’t perfect, but not terrible either. However, she did have rather few friends. She would be shy, when she put the Auror part down, but not too shy to live the life of a New Yorker. A bit OOC, yes, but I think it’s better considering the modern setting. As for Newt, again, I want to keep him the way he is in the films. (Well, I try my best to).


	3. Brooklyn Heights

It must have been the worst morning. After an evening of manuscript reading and late-night paperwork, Tina now have to listen to bureaucracy for hours. By the time she sent an owl to Claude and left MACUSA, she was already late.

Newt was sipping tea when she showed up. “Sorry, the meeting took longer than expected.” Tina offered as she approached his table.

“No worries.”

With some free pastry from Jacob in hand, Tina apparated them into an alley. Newt soon realized they were a river away from Manhattan.

“Brooklyn, one of the five boroughs of the city.”

He nodded.

“Well, I just thought it’s easier, and safer, to talk in my apartment, hope you don’t mind.” Tina said casually as they walk inside a nice old brownstone, up to the third floor.

Newt couldn’t help but look around the living room. Nothing was moving magically, as if it was a muggle household, living room with simple setp with warm decor.

Tina waved her wand and coffee started brewing. “Well, I live with my sister, she works as a secretary at MACUSA. Coffee?”

“No thanks.” Newt smiled. “Though I have never seen a wizard’s or witch’s household with no magic visible at first sight.”

“You know nothing about the American wizarding world, do you?” Tina chuckled.” Well, let’s say we blend in with the No-Majs, we live like them, as much as we can. No magic in front of their eyes and no magic out of our sight. Technically some wizards living in remote areas don’t care. But this is New York.”

“And you have one of those muggle devices, to talk to people.”

“Cell phone, yes.” Tina took a large gulp of her coffee as it had flown towards her. “It’s actually really useful. Aurors keeping in touch all the time and easier to call for back-up. MACUSA added a few features to our phone. We can apparate to the location of another phone without actual knowledge of the place, and our phones place a temporarily trace on No-Majs around us. In case of them seeing magic, locating and obliviating them is much easier.”

They say down by the table. “Sounds, well, useful.”

_Well this guy is not good at making small talk._

“Anyway, the thing is, I need your help with finding something.” Tina decided to talk business. “We, MACUSA, are after an item, extremely valuable, yet even more dangerous and deadly in the hands of the wrong people.”

“And you need to know about nifflers.” Newt found this rather amusing.

“I am afraid so. The short version of the story is that this item cannot be identified by us, with human eyes or "reveilo". But a niffler is supposed to be able to tell the difference, that is, if the urban myths we heard of are true.”

“Something shiny? I suppose.” Newt caught on fast.

Tina nodded. “Supposedly a box with sapphire all-over it. Claude is tracking down the only person ever seen it right now. Hopefully he will bring some more information.”

Newt was silent for a minute, before placing his case on the table and motioning for her to lift the charm. When she did so, Newt reached inside for his niffler.

The creature soon climbed off Newt’s hand and went for Tina’s salt and pepper jars, which were, unfortunately, made of silver.

Tina caught the creature as it reached for her necklace, holding it at arm’s length, preventing it from approaching its destination.

Newt couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Now you hold it by its feet, make it upside down, and gently tickle its stomach.”

Tina did so, a few coins dropped, followed by her jars, salt and pepper flying.

The two of them couldn’t help but cough as they inhaled pepper. Newt later waved his wand to clean up the mess, and took the niffler from Tina into his own hands.

“Nifflers are drown to shiny objects, not necessarily valuable, as long as they are shiny. So, I keep some coin in their habitat. He explained as Tina had stopped coughing and was sipping coffee. “As magical creatures, their stomach can hold as much object as you can imagine, yet they remain light.”

“I have heard about that.” Tina nodded.

Newt was now holding the niffler as if a newborn, gently caressing its side. “There are, indeed, some type of gem, not noticeable by wizards and witches, but they sense it. When I was in Norway, I found the locals using nifflers to mine Nortic glacier crystals. That stone can be used in healing potion. But if you look at it it’s just a normal stone.”

“Rumor is the right wizards can see the sapphire, the rest can’t. That’s why I think we might need a niffler.”

“Ah.” Newt had not come across a situation as such. “Then, what’s your plan?”

“Well, that’s why I really need your help. We already have some intels on the possible whereabouts of this box. I think with Claude’s information, and the niffler, we may beat them finding it.”

“Them?”

“A group of snatchers. They are after the box. That’s how we know about it showing up, actually, them slipping it up in front of our informants.”

“So, in short, MACUSA is going to need my niffler?” Newt raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure about leaving his beloved creature with someone else.

“I am the lead Auror on this case. Let’s say I need you and your niffler’s help.” Tina tried to squeeze a smile.

“Right, but I don’t think he will just listen to your instructions.” Newt was now swaying his wand, which had a diamond necklace attached to its tip, niffler chasing the necklace around on the table happily.

“I…” Tina sighed.

_He was correct._

“No.” Newt was not going to allow anyone place his creatures in harm’s way.

Tina sensed his protection over the little creature. “Right then, how about you tell me how may I get a niffler myself.”

“Well, I don’t suppose you know any illegal breeders, do you?”

“I think we closed that guy down last year.” Tina dropped her head.

“It’s not easy, capturing one from the wild. Even tougher to tame it, might take a few weeks.”

“I don’t think we have a lot of time, Mr. Scamander. Anyway, would you please help me find one?”

“That, I can try. But only if you promise to treat the creature well. All creatures deserve that, actually.” Newt rubbed his niffler on its head before placing it back in his case.

Tina watched in awe. “I will.”

When Newt lifted his head up from his case, their eyes met, for a split of a second. He looked away.

She didn’t. “How about I buy you dinner, Mr. Scamander. You can tell me more about how to find a niffler in the wild then.”

“Please, call me Newt.”

* * *

Tina took Newt to a pizza place by the Brooklyn Bridge.

“The best pizza in New York City.” As she told him. They had just waited in line for half an hour.

Later on, over cheezy pizza and lemonade, Newt told Tina more about nifflers in the wild. Warm lighting and beautiful Jazz music made the restaurant rather cozy for random chats.

Their argument about the best wizarding school being Hogwarts or Ilvermorny was so heated that almost drew attention of the No-Maj family on the other table.

So Tina casually used “Muffliato” on them.

And the argument continued.

* * *

Autumn breezes welcomed them as they stepped outside.

They strolled along the piers, enjoying the view of Manhattan skyline. “So this is New York City.” Tina muttered. They had been silent for a few minutes now.

“Excuse me?”

“The city. My city, where everything happens.”

“Oh, well. I think London is quite a nice place…”

Tina smiled. “I don’t know about other places. But New York… It has its own charm. Some people can’t wait to get out, others are drawn to it.”

“You?” Newt was now staring at her, but Tina was so lost in her thoughts to notice.

“It’s where I grew up. It’s where I keep coming back to. As chaotic as it is, New York is my favorite place in the world.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve been to a lot of places outside the United States.”

“No, but, it’s different. That’s kind of the point here, this place, is magic itself. It is the most vibrant, charming, diverse place you can get. And it's constantly changing.” When Tina turned a bit to look at Newt, she caught his eyes. Somehow she realized his glaze must had been fixed on her for a while now.

The night covered her blush. So she changed the subject, to Quidditch.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to each other for them. But right there, right then, after hours of chatting, none of them noticed.

They were not the talkative kind, neither of them.

* * *

It got colder, as time ticked by. The American Auror and the British magizoologist sitting on the grass in the waterfront park, with magic keeping them warm, were now talking about a major case she worked on last year, which led to her recent promotion.

No-Majs hurried by, not wanting another second out in the wind. An old lady stopped, however. She would look at the young couple facing East River, smile, and speak into the wind, “Young love, how beautiful it that.”

The witch and wizard, however, never noticed the old lady, due to the Muffliato charm placed hours ago.

* * *

She didn’t know why she did it. But she practiced her best occlumency when she finally walked into her apartment, almost midnight. Her sister too sleepy to wonder why she was not reading anything from her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time figuring out how I want magic to fit into NYC circa 2000. But then I realized I have no idea what New York was like at all. So I am just guessing, assuming areas have the same function and status as they do now. Shops, restaurants and other non-historical stuff are based on the New York City I visited and fell in love with.  
> Though, I have no idea how well MACUSA jobs pay the Goldstein sisters. They are living in Brooklyn Heights simply cuz I love that place. But then, I also have no idea whether the waterfront parks were there 20 years ago. AHHHHHH. Let’s pretend they do.  
> Also, I placed it circa 2000 for a possible “spin-off”, that is, if I actually finish this one. That story would have something to do with true events.


	4. Wroolworth Building

Tina found a note on her desk when she arrived at work three days later. “Of course, I will be there. –Newt.”

She had sent him an owl the night before, asking for him to come in to MACUSA in the afternoon to discuss their plan now that Claude has reported back. _Those British people, still prefer writing letters._

“So what did you find in the library?” Claude approached Tina, mug in hand, seeing she had showed up. “Uhh, this coffee is horrible.”

Tina told him about the manuscript, the tale, and the part about niffler.

“Well, that adds up. Francis told me that he hadn’t seen the box since childhood, not remembering much but he could see it as jeweled, while the servants couldn’t. He never opened it, as the adults would not allow.”

“The box belonged to his grandfather, Alexander Mason, right?”

“Yes. Alexander Mason had three kids, Alexander Jr, Spencer and Rosemary. At first, they were a big happy family. When Alexander passed away, his will was to have Alexander Jr. have the box, while some other valuables would go to the other siblings. He died when Francis was away at Ilvermorny, which is why he never saw the box again. Long story short, the siblings parted their ways.”

“So, Francis hadn’t been in touch with his cousins since school.” Tina looked at Claude.

“Yes, and I did already track the other family members. Alexander Jr. had three sons,” Claude continued,” All dead, and I checked with hospital records to make sure. And none of the three had any kids.”

Tina nodded.

“Spencer Mason, died only ten years ago. Francis is his only child. Never married, no interest in the box, so he said. I have field Aurors at St. Louis keep an eye on him. Rosemary, however, married a No-Maj and have children and grandchildren around, but they are named Herrmann, not Mason. Francis said that the blood and the name mattered just as much, and his cousins was not able to identify the box when they were kids.”

“We do need to track them down though, just to rule out the possibility of anything going wrong. Same goes for the love affairs of Alexander Jr.” Tina was now deep in thought.

“Love affairs?”

“Francis mentioned in his manuscript that his uncle, Alexander Jr had quite a few ladies around, but no kid with them….” Tina trailed off.

“That he knows of.”

“Exactly. There’s some more ruling out we don’t time for. I will arrange for someone else to handle that.” Tina pulled out a piece of paper to write a note, later fold it into a paper plane and it flew out the office automatically.

“So what’s our next step?”

“Based on Gnarlak’s info, there are six possible locations. And the snatchers are not figuring out that yet, nor are they getting the tip from Gnarlak until they realize what info a bit more cash can get them. We have the advantage, just need to check them one by one.” Tina pulled out a list to show Claude.” I say we have a head start.”

He nodded. “And all we need is a niffler.”

“Remember that British guy I caught earlier? With a case full of creatures?”

“He has a niffler!” Claude exclaimed.

“I asked him to come in this afternoon. We’ll, well, talk then.”

* * *

Had he not been enjoying the autumn view in Central Park; Newt Scamander would have resorted to the Floo network to Woolworth Building. But as he left the Muggle-filled park, he had to ride the subway. He did get glances for not knowing how to use a metro card, though days in NYC already. But the MTA staff helped him out thought it was because of him being a foreigner.

Now that he had arrived at the MACUSA headquarters, he faced a new problem. He was in a wrong lobby. Last time he was here, Tina apparated them inside. _We can apparate in and out of this building, in specific places, but when you don’t work here you can’t._ She had told him.

Walking out from the No-Maj Lobby back to the street, Newt thought about finding a place out of sight, apparating back to his motel, and Floo here again.

And then he heard someone giggle behind him, turning around he saw a familiar blonde woman. _Familiar?_

“So you don’t know how to get into MACUSA.” She shifted a large Starbucks paper bag to the other hand before offering to shake hands with Newt. “Queenie Goldstein. I work here. Some of the guys prefer the coffee down the street.”

“Goldstein?” Newt raised an eyebrow. _I must have seen that face on one of the pictures in Tina’s apartment._ “Er, well, Newt Scamander, nice to meet you.”

“You are here to see my sister, Tina.” She wasn’t asking, she was stating something she was sure of. “Com’on, I’ll show you how to use that revolving door properly to get inside.”

They walked back towards the door, Queenie had her wand inside her sleeve, just like Tina did. _Is it something all American wizards and witches do? Or it’s just the sisters?_ Newt wondered.

“You point your wand at the handrail, push it hard, and walk right through the glass. Just make sure you are not in the cubicle with a No-Maj.” Once they are inside, she continued, “Quite a lot of us do this, wand hidden in sleeve, at least those living in cities and among No-Majs do.”

“You are a Legilimens.” Newt whispered.

Queenie simply smiled as they walked towards the elevators. “I’ll take you to Tina after I drop the coffee off. I gotta talk to her anyway.”

Unknown to Newt, Queenie was now piecing the puzzle together. _So this is the cute guy in her mind, but what’s a niffler? Why is he thinking about Tina and niffler at the same time?_

* * *

“Tina, can I have a word?” Queenie practically pulled her sister outside of the office as she showed Newt the way in.

“Queenie, what cannot wait until tonight? We have a case to work here.”

“Well,” Queenie’s voice deeper than usual, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Auror, “He’s the guy you have been thinking about.”

“What are you talking about? There’s no such thing!” Tina hissed.

“Uh-huh, your mind says otherwise.” The blonde smirked. “Anyway, on our way in, I might have caught something from his mind as well…”

“Queenie!”

But Queenie hadn’t finished her words. “Teenie, what’s a niffler?”

“A magical creature, which is a critical piece in a case. We need Mr. Scamander’s help to find one.” Tina sighed.

“Right, so what I gathered is, he thinks you can have his niffler, as long as he tags along.” More smirk from the younger witch.

“What?”

“Teenie, it’s not easy for me to read a Brit, you know that. And I had no idea what the weird names are from his mind. But I definitely made that part out clear.” She gently squeezed her sister’s arm, “He looks like a decent guy, and you just said, you need his help. Let’s say, I just wanna make your work easier.” With that, she started to walk away to her own department.

* * *

“So, how can we get a niffler?” Claude cut to the chase as soon as Tina returned.

“There had been sighting of nifflers in the mid-west. I believe we can head out there, set up a trap, and wait.” Newt offered matter-of-factly.

“For how long?” Time was not on the Aurors’ side.

“It’s pure luck. Most likely, I’d say, two weeks or so. Nifflers move fast, and nobody can predict where they are heading. You can’t really tell when they might show up. And if too many traps are placed, they might realize something’s wrong and simply stay away, which we don’t want. Based on the frequency of the sightings, two weeks is a safe bet.”

“We don’t have two weeks, do we?” Claude looked at Tina.

“No. And nifflers need training, you’ve mentioned?”

“That would be correct. Though they are natually drawn to shiny stuff, they also tend to run away when insecure. Even trained, they still are hard to retrieve. And if you put enough effort in teaching them, they get you the specific item.”

“How long does it take then?” Tina was now thinking about Queenie’s words. _Maybe she did have a point._

“To the point where they don’t run away the second you put them down, 2-3 weeks. Longer if you train them to work for you.”

“That’s a month we don’t have, Tina. We don’t have that much of a head start.” Claude sighed.

“Newt,” Tina turned to face him, “Any chance we can borrow your niffler?” With the sincerest smile she could manage.

_Well, that’s stupid, blurting that out. Queenie is so gonna have a laugh at me when she sees this._

“We have discussed this, Tina.” Newt’s tone not giving his attitude away at all.

“What if, say, you come with us to take care of her?” _It was a negotiation now._ Tina was steping back. Negotiation, as an Auror, she was rather good at. “As we are searching even before the snatchers know where to look, I have no reason to believe any danger will occur.”

“I think I can handle a couple of snatchers myself.” Newt looked up, eyes meeting hers for the first time that day.

Tina knew she had him that second. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

Luckily, Claude was distracted by a note flown in half a minute ago, thus not noticing the looks between the others in the room. Even when he spoke up, his glaze still fixed on the piece of paper. “Boss sent Simon and Lewis to track down the possible Mason descendants.”

“Great.” _Tina snapped out of it. It? What’s it? What was that look they shared?_

“They will keep us posted every time they rule someone out.” Claude was indeed listening, though not looking. “When do we head out?”

“We will need some Leprechaun gold, unless you guys are willing to use real gold or something. I have a few, but not enough if a niffler is going to be actually searching for something. I think 200 pieces for each location is a good start.” Newt voiced.

“Fair enough. Claude, you can get those, right?” Tina, as lead Auror, was now 100% work mode. “I think tomorrow is a good idea. Hopefully we can handle two spots in one day. I will check the layout of the first two today just to make sure. 8AM, tomorrow, we meet here.”

“And Claude, get Newt a cell phone, and teach him how to use it. We will need them.” Tina added, an afterthought, as Claude was leaving the office.

So Claude dragged Newt away before he could say one more word to Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am terrible at writing the case. I have no idea how I want the jewel box thing to work out. (HELP!) Anyway, I guess I will focus more on Newtina, the case might be a bit boring.
> 
> Also, real important. I need a location for Jacob and Queenie’s house. The idea is Jacob being a baker in a café/bakery in Manhattan, Queenie being a secretary for MACUSA, and they are planning to buy a house. I really don’t know where they might afford on that salary 20 years ago. Queens? (Which part of Queens is more like the question.) This location may not show up until much later as the sisters are staying in an apartment in Brooklyn heights at this moment, and I don’t want Queenie moving out and Tina not being able to afford the rent, not just yet. So, point is, if you know NYC well, drop a comment below and help me out, please?


End file.
